Ultimate Weapon
"Ultimate Weapon" is the 4th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary As the Pirate fleet leaves for Io, Jonas Simbacca tells Marsh to teach some pirates to fly e-frames. J.T. Marsh objects, citing the fact that e-frames are too complicated to learn quickly. Despite this, the e-frames are sent to prevent some Neo scouts from reporting back to Sinope, which is the site of a Neo Fusion Pulse Cannon. When the Pirate fleet is within range of the cannon, it begins to pick off Pirate ships. Marsh, DeLeon, and Hallas succeed in destroying the cannon, saving the fleet, as well as Io. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Rita Torres *Jonas Simbacca *Hallas *Barca *Jubail *Typhonus Quotes *Once Simbacca has made it clear that he expects Marsh to instruct pirates on how to fly e-frames, J.T. says to Alec: ::"Come on, let's see if we can teach these young dogs some old tricks." *As Marsh leaves a training session with the aspiring e-frame pilots (whose progress is not good), Alec arrives to tell him of ExoFleet's suspicions of a spy: ::DeLeon: "J.T., I think we have a problem." Marsh: "Only one? I've got six of 'em in there." *After the first e-frame mission, Simbacca is angry with Hallas. J.T.'s attempt to defend Hallas angers him, and Hallas punches J.T. ::DeLeon (to Marsh): "You got to keep your eye on his right, and then duck." Marsh: "Ahhh, if he could do that in an e-frame he'd be dangerous." Simbacca: "If someone did that to me he would not live to see another day." Marsh (to DeLeon): "Uhhh, remind me never to punch that guy." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *If Barca was being truthful and the pirates taught to use e-frames were the best young pilots (and it seems likely that they were), then the Pirates' future has just been crippled. Hallas was the only one to survive both E-frame missions. *We see the young pirates not following orders and seeking glory on their own. Lack of teamwork seems to be a weakness. **Why were the pirate's so un-disciplined? During the Pirate Clans War they maintained a chain of command and fought as a cohesive military force. The pirates behavior seems to be based on their resentment of Exofleet. It is unlikely that Hallas and the others would have disobeyed Simbacca's commands in battle. **The lack of discipline among the pirates, when compared to Exofleet's performance, proves a quote said by George S. Patton: “You cannot be disciplined in great things and indiscipline in small things. Brave undisciplined men have no chance against the discipline and valour of other men. Have you ever seen a few policemen handle a crowd?” *The pirate E-frames had the pirate insignia on them. *That the ExoFleet did not notice a Neo base being built on another of Jupiter's moons is plausible. The closest Io and Sinope ever get is over 23,000,000 km apart (over sixty times the distance between the Earth and Moon). No wonder Simbacca was shocked by the weapon's range. *Phaeton's ultimate weapon has been destroyed (and Sinope with it). **The design of Fusion Pulse Cannon is similiar to the real life superguns. **Phaeton's decision to build the Fusion Pulse Cannon and not tell Typhonus of its existence means that Typhonus is not fully trusted. Either Phaeton had concerns about his loyalty or his ability to destroy the Io base and the Pirate Clans. **Assuming that Phaeton ordered the construction of the cannon the instant Typhonus relayed Exofleet's location, it still seems unlikely that the cannon was built from ground up in such limited time. The most plausible reason for its rapid construction was that Phaeton had begun constuction when the Earth Fleet was sent on its mission to locate Exofleet. This implies that Phaeton expected Typhonus to fail in his mission to destroy the Exofleet base and prepared a backup option. *It is somewhat surprising that the Pirates (who rely on hit-and-run tactics) do not have anything as fast as an e-frame or scout ship. **The lack of E-frames is understandable. They are more difficult to build and the pirates have limited resources. With the exception of the Pirate Captain E-frame, all of the other pirate E-frames came from Exofleet or the Neosapien Commonwealth. **However, a Pirate Fighter should be capable of matching a Scout Ship in speed. *Typhonus' fleet takes additional damage from Sinope's debris, and he is forced to withdraw, rather than attack. *Why was Hallas unable to de-activate the Fusion Pack's self-destruct? *The Pirate fleet arrives at Io, where Winfield welcomes Simbacca as a friend. *Although Marsh, DeLeon, and Simbacca are aware of the presence of a spy, they do not know that it is Barca. *Barca has a conversation with Hallas, during which he tells Hallas that Simbacca intentionally put many of the best young pilots in a situation that would probably get them killed, because they could become threats to his leadership. *At the end Torres is enraged by the presence of Jubail, and he senses her hate. 17 04